The Loss of Beauty
by mistlove
Summary: Fate is cruel. Love is cruel. God is cruel. Let our parting at least, be kind and eternal.


NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.

**Title:** The Loss of Beauty  
**Summary: **Fate is cruel. Love is cruel. God is cruel. Let our parting at least, be kind and eternal.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Go-Comi and their respective authors.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ Nobody wanted it to happen. The boy was a treasure from heaven. He was the one who needed the most love and yet he had to walk the most painful path._

_ The one who gave the most life was the one who ultimately had to die.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_For the moment, I am just another boy._

The young boy stumbles to his knees, gasping and writhing in hot pain.

_For the moment, I am just another man._

The man whips around, the expression on his face is one of horror and pained concern.

_Names are unnecessary. We just want to be light for the other._

"Kill me," the boy whispers softly.

_ Time is up._

Blood trickles down his chin, creaking bony black fingers are breaking through his skin all over his small body. His body trembles like a leaf in the wind as he cries out in pain. His soul is slowly being consumed by the one inside of him.

_I wanted to love._

"I can't kill what I don't want to harm," the man answers, voice sounding tired and older than his young appearance.

They had both foreseen this. Neither had wanted to accept such a broken fate. But it was fate.

It was meant to be.

_I wanted to love you._

"You promised," the boy says softly, his voice even despite his writhing body.

"... I did." But the man makes no move.

_I just wanted to be light for you._

"Before my humanity disappears... kill me," the boy begs, struggling for breath now. He manages to stand up slowly, pressing against the cold stone wall for support. "You... promised..."

"... I know."

_Take the darkness away._

The scythe swings into action, trying to resist but the blade cuts clean through the vessel of its master, easily through the boy's white skin.

_Take it all._

SPLAK.

_And offer it up._

Blood rains down on the desolate little alleyway. Thick blotches of blood soak into the man's golden locks. The purple-black scythe shudders before it detaches from his arm and hits the ground, lifeless now that its true master was dead. It dissolves slowly into black mist, fading completely from existence.

_ So when you cry, you will only be surrounded by purity._

The boy is floating lightly in the air, held up by the presence of Verloren's dying soul. His small frame is split diagonally from the left shoulder to the right hip with blood splattering in a small pool underneath him.

_Death is not something I fear._

"You're not kind at all. You're downright cruel to make me do something like this." The words are bitter, choked with sorrow. The tears are already flowing to no end. His heart is already aching to no relief.

_What I fear is losing my humanity to the darkness._

"I know. But you're kind," the boy smiles gently.

"I'm not."

"You are."

The man can't help but be petty in his grief. "I hate you."

_But you have taken away that fear._

"I love you," the boy replies. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, you damn brat." A large knot is tying in his heart and it hurts even to exist. But the man knows the pain will soon be gone. "Don't thank me for doing such a cruel thing."

_Untainted, I can truly be light for you now._

But the boy only smiles. His smile, although bloody and tired, still manages to look like that of an angel's in the pale moonlight.

"May god be with you." The boy touches the man's cheek tenderly. "Barsburg Bible Volume 1, Verse 7: 'I seek only to be by your side,' Noah cried."

The man feels warmth where his fingers grace his cheek but knows its fleeting at this point.

_Remember... we are always together._

And he dissolves into a soft light, his soul disappearing with the white doves into the night sky.

_Nothing can part us._

"...Barsburg Bible Volume 1, Verse 8: And God replied to the boy, 'We will meet again, child.'" He closes his eyes, letting the remaining tears dry up as he begins to dissolve to ashes. "My purpose is done. Bring me back, oh heavenly Father."

_We will always be together._

And his corporeal form becomes gold ashes, his soul a faint light carried away by the doves skyward after the boy's.

_We will always be light for each other.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**End Notes:** Too angsty? Well, let's see... they both died... DO YA THINK ITS ANGSTY. Sorry. -_-

But I felt like it was necessary. And Frau's job is finished as a ghost, so he can return to heaven. Just wanted to clear that up in case people thought he committed suicide or something.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review.

NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.


End file.
